


Destiny is a Funny Thing

by tycoon17



Series: To Learn While Still a Child What This Life is Meant to Be [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, Bending (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Slow Burn, War, alex just wants to become a badass waterbender, lena is an angsty teen, sam is the wise aunt spewing vague philosophy and tryna keep her dramatic niece from being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycoon17/pseuds/tycoon17
Summary: Wherein Kara, young airbender from the Temple of El and long-lost Avatar, is found frozen in an iceberg among the seas of the Southern Water Tribe. After being freed by nascent waterbender Alexandra Danvers and aspiring Wolf Warrior James Olsen, the three embark on a journey across the nations to restore balance to the world. However, in order to do so, they must evade capture by the enigmatic Fire Nation Princess, find bending teachers to help Kara master all four elements, and end the Hundred Year War.In other words: the “Avatar the Last Airbender” au that literally no one asked for, but I decided to write anyways because the parallels of Kara vs Aang and Lena vs Zuko were just too strong for me to ignore.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: To Learn While Still a Child What This Life is Meant to Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892620
Comments: 39
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write something like this, and I'm not sure if I should continue it (I really just wanted to get the concept out of my head), but here we go. Let me know what you think :)

Alex peered into the glassy waters below, the drifting canoe slicing through the perfect mirror without so much as a whisper. A lethargic ripple distorted the image of her pale face and fur hood as the young man beside her leaned back, spear raised.

“I’ve got him now,” James muttered intently. His broad back was angled over the edge of the boat, eyes fixed on a fish close by.

Alex frowned, watching a second fish draw wide figure eights in a slow dance towards her side of the boat. She raised her now ungloved hands and exhaled. With palms open to the water, she moved her arms in circular motions. Her gentle, but earnest, ministrations gradually coaxed a response from the sea, and the fish found itself suddenly trapped in a rising, fluctuating sphere of water.

“James!” she stage-whispered, excitement lilting her voice.

“Just a second, Alex,” her companion grunted. He hefted his spear higher.

“James!” Alex’s hands began to move faster, and she felt the water pulling against her will, struggling to flow free. The sphere bobbed dangerously over James’ head. “James, I caught one.”

Confused, James jerked around to look at Alex, prompting the canoe to lurch beneath their feet like a startled horse. The girl let out a small noise of surprise, and the sphere collapsed. Water droplets sprayed upwards to drench the pair's fur coats, while the bewildered fish slapped against James’ face before surging back into the water.

James slowly lowered his spear and stared at Alex with an unreadable expression. She winced.

“Well, I almost caught one.”

“Alex,” he sighed, attempting to wring out the bottom of his coat, “you know you’re not supposed to do that… stuff.”

“It’s called waterbending. No one else is around, and it’s way quicker than watching you repeatedly fail to stab every fish we’ve passed.” She huffed and swept damp strands of auburn hair across her forehead.

“Hey, I was going to catch that last one. For real! And that’s not the point. Waterbending will put you in danger, and the chief told you not to!”

“Yeah, my _mom_ told me not to. So what? It’s an important, nearly extinct part of our culture— part of myself— that needs to be kept alive!”

“I get that, but you can’t just-”

The hull of the canoe suddenly slammed into a broken sheet of ice, silencing any further reprimands that lay on his lips. Alex’s eyes widened as she saw the minefield of ice ahead. Again, the canoe recoiled as it was swept into a speeding current that zig-zagged between the dangerous obstacles.

“Watch out!”

Snatching an oar, James paddled furiously, grappling to gain control over their increasingly speeding boat. Behind them, two blocks of ice collided, one edge just catching the canoe’s tail.

“Ah!”

They spun straight towards another set of ice blocks preparing to crash.

“Jump!” Alex shouted.

With a cry, the two launched themselves out of the fragile vessel and careened onto an ice shelf. A split second later, a nasty crunch announced the decimation of the canoe.

Knees digging into the snow, Alex pushed herself up into a sitting position to find James, relatively unhurt, sprawled beside his spear.

“Great, just great,” he muttered. Then, he quirked a dark eyebrow towards Alex. “You couldn’t have, I don’t know, waterbended us out of trouble?”

“Oh, so _now_ you want me to waterbend?”

James stood with a scoff. “Whatever.” He aggressively plucked his spear off the ground. “But it would’ve been nice to have a little help back there. Now we’re stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. Without any fish.”

The girl let out a growl of frustration, jumping to her feet. “Shut up about the fish!” she cried, throwing up her hands. “And I am sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do— judging me!”

“Alex, I-”

“You don’t need to patronize me all the time, James. You’re not the one with the freaky powers that they don’t know how to use!”

The frigid water around them surged upwards.

“Alex-”

“No!” She was on a roll now. Her body hummed with pent-up frustrations, and she could feel her spirit roaring to life. “I am sick and tired of being stuck here in this stupid little tribe, and I am sick and tired of not being able to be myself!”

“Alex, the ice!” James pointed desperately behind her.

A deafening sound of the ice shelf splitting open washed over them, and Alex gasped in horror. Water once again drenched their clothes as their corner of ice violently broke off into the sea. Then, just as quickly as it happened, everything calmed.

“I… Did I do all of that?”

James sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that was all you.”

“Sorry.” Alex tried to look apologetic and bury her excitement.

“I guess I was being a bit of a jerk.” The boy stopped, closed his mouth, frowned, then opened it again.

In front of them, the water began to glow and bubble like a pot of sea prunes boiling over.

“What the-”

The light intensified as if its source was drawing closer to the sea’s surface. Alex and James made noises of shock as the tip of radiant ice protruded through the water, giving way to a huge iceberg that launched itself up. When it finally rocked and settled, Alex cocked her head.

Next to her, James eyed it warily. “Is there someone _inside_ there?”

Blinking rapidly in the way one does to shake off the remnants of sleep, Alex could only gape. There, burrowed within the glowing layers of ice, were two silhouettes. One was large— frighteningly large and clearly nonhuman— while the second appeared to be that of a girl. It, she, was frozen in a position of meditation: legs crossed, fists pressed together in front of her chest. The backs of her hands sported incandescent arrows, while the tip of a third pointed down the forehead towards the nose.

“A girl,” Alex whispered.

Abruptly, said person’s eyes opened and glowed white.

“We need to help her!” Tearing the spear from her friend’s grip, Alex jumped onto the iceberg and sprinted towards the figures.

“No, wait!” James followed, hot on her heels and huffing with dissatisfaction.

Once, twice, thrice, Alex struck the ice with the weapon. On the fourth assault, the bone blade cut into a hollow pocket, air hissing and spewing from the wound. Alex and James staggered back, watching a crack run through the iceberg.

A beam of blue light pierced through the sky as the icy shell fell away, cutting through the clouds and reaching for the heavens.

When the beam died and steam fell, the girl, still glowing, slowly stood. She wore a tunic of earthy red and dull yellow, and flowing pants bunched around her ankles. Long, thick hair of spun gold glittered underneath the hot, southern sun.

“Stay back!” James barked.

The figure failed to show any acknowledgement of his warning, instead taking a step forward. Then the light from her strange arrows dimmed, and she fell face first into the snow.

Alex moved forwards and knelt beside her, rolling her over to prevent accidental suffocation. James too knelt and shook the girl’s shoulder, sympathy winning over. Alex inhaled sharply as the stranger’s eyes fluttered and mouth opened in a groan.

“I need… to ask you… something.” The voice was hoarse and breathy.

“What?” Alex prompted.

“Please… come closer.”

Both James and Alex complied.

“What is it?”

The girl’s eyes popped open and shimmered with mischief. “Will you go penguin-sledding with me?”

Alex glanced at James, who shot back an equally confused expression and a shrug. “Sure? I guess?”

Satisfied, the girl gracefully rose to her feet with a small gust of air.

James jumped up and grabbed his spear. “Did you just float? How did you do that?”

“Who are you?” Alex chimed in. “How long have you been frozen in that ice? How are you even still alive?”

The girl smiled broadly, nose scrunching up. “I have no idea, but I’m Kara! I’m from the Temple of El. Oh no, Krypto!”

Alex could only stare as this Kara scrambled back to the crater from which she emerged, diving in headfirst.

James, having followed Kara, suddenly found himself face to face with a gigantic creature with six legs. “What is that thing?” he exclaimed.

The Water Tribe native’s own six-foot, two-inch frame just reached the animal’s massive shoulders that were padded with thick, creamy fur. The pattern of an arrow rested in chestnut coloring on top of its head, right between two dark horns.

“A flying bison, of course!” came the sunny reply. “Guys, this is Krypto. Krypto, this is…” Kara paused, suddenly remembering she didn’t actually know the names of her newfound friends.

“James. Olsen.”

“Alex Danvers. What’s a bison?”

Kara looked up from rubbing her cheeks and hands over Krypto’s furry face. “You’ve never seen a bison before?” She sounded scandalized.

“Well, no,” James said defensively.

“We’ve never left the South Pole,” Alex explained. “And we don’t have many land animals wandering around in this climate, let alone any this huge.”

“But, but you guys have penguins right? My friends from the Earth Kingdom said the South Pole is the best place to go penguin sledding!”

“Yeah, they nest closer to our village.” Alex shared a wary look with James. She couldn’t remember a single person from the Earth Kingdom visiting the Southern Water Tribe during all eighteen years of her life. In fact, she couldn’t imagine anyone had traveled between the nations with a friendly motive since the war began a hundred years ago.

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Kara clapped her hands excitedly. She jumped straight up with a small _whoosh_ , landing neatly on its head. Gathering the reigns, which were wound about the bison’s horns, she gestured towards the wide leather saddle. “Hop on!”

James crossed his arms. “Our canoe was destroyed on the trip out, and we’re stranded in the middle of the sea. How is that thing going to get us back home?”

“Don’t worry, Krypto can take us. He’s a flying bison, remember?”

Alex was skeptical, but when she studied Kara’s face, she saw nothing but innocent enthusiasm. Nodding, she made to climb up its back. There didn’t seem to be any other option. James eventually acquiesced and followed suit.

Kara flicked the reigns. “Yip, yip!”

The two passengers gasped as Krypto launched his entire mass up and off the ice. They hung, suspended in the air for a breathtaking second, before the bison crashed belly-first into the cold waters. He let out a fatigued grunt and leisurely swam around an ice chunk.

Kara chuckled sheepishly, patting Krypto’s head. “Sorry, guys, he must be tired. Once we reach your village and let him take a quick nap, I’m sure he’ll be good to go!”

“Right,” James said flatly.

Alex leaned against the back of the saddle, staring at this strange girl with strange clothes and a strange bison and strange mannerisms. While Alex had never left her home, she knew enough to assume Kara belonged to neither the Northern Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, nor Fire Nation. That left the Air Temples.

But, under former Fire Lord Lachlan, the Fire Nation army had wiped them out to prevent Avatar Clark from reincarnating as an airbender— it was what incited the Great War. Then again, if Fire Lord Lachlan had succeeded, the Avatar would’ve been reborn into one of the water tribes by now. As daughter of Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Alex liked to believe she would’ve heard about such an occurrence.

So, who was Kara?

Tilting her chin to better feel the cool breeze skim across her face, Alex cracked her knuckles and listened to James calmly direct an overzealous Kara towards their home.

Whatever the answer, Alex was certain that Kara was a precursor to something greater.

_____

Fifty miles from the most northern ice shelves of the Southern Water Tribe, a warship of blacked steel crept through foreign waters. At its helm stood a young woman, her narrowed gaze riveted on the distant beam of light. Straight, coal-black hair led into a high ponytail adorned with a golden hairpiece crafted into the shape of a flame, pulling against the taught, reddened skin that surrounded the left eye.

Her hands gripped the railing. With an exhale, small flames curled from ruby lips.

“Finally.”

Turning on heel, the metal plates of her black and gold armor clinked with anticipation. “Captain!”

“Yes, Princess Lena?”

“Have the helmsman set a course for the light, and wake my aunt, please. Tell her…” She stared out across the water and swallowed harshly. “Tell her I found the Avatar.”


	2. Chapter 2

The steel blue sky leisurely molted into soft orange, pink, and purple, announcing the arrival of dusk. Out here, so far away from her home in the rich lands of the West, Lena could barely feel the presence of the sun: the essence of Logi.

The rhythmic chugging of the engines ricocheted against the great cliffs of ice that loomed overhead. The frozen slabs threw celeste light onto the ship’s deck, and the shimmering waters below projected turquoise rays back onto the ice.

Having spent the past three years sailing open waters and chasing the horizon, Lena had observed far more shades of blue than she ever thought to exist.

When she and her aunt first set sail, all the reflecting lights and shifting colors caused her left eye, or what remained of it, to throb. For once, the sun brought her pain: the open waters offered no protection against the harsh rays that irritated her crusting, oozing, freshly burned skin.

Those were the days of wet cloths bitterly pressed against half of her face as Lena learned to see the world through one eye.

The sheer vastness of the environment— the sudden emptiness of her life— had overwhelmed her then, but now, it was merely a numb reminder of everything she had to gain.

“Lena?”

She hummed in response, looking over to see her Aunt Sam lounging in front of a small chess table.

The woman was tall and lean, with hazel locks and a simple golden headband weaved into one long braid. Age and experience had left behind a few wrinkles and a casual demeaner, but the general maintained an unmistakable glint that resembled both danger and vivacity.

Across from her, an unlucky crew member was quietly suffering an inevitable defeat.

“Care to join us? Have dinner and play some chess?” A wooden knight was moved.

“No, thank you,” Lena replied coolly. “I’m only resting for a moment. I need to continue training.”

“For when you face the Avatar? I believe the captain told me we’ll arrive tomorrow morning.” Sam cooed triumphantly as she trapped her opponent in checkmate.

“Of course. What else for?”

Dismissing the crewman with a nod of thanks and a smile, Sam turned to face the Fire Nation Princess. “Are you sure this is truly what you’re looking for, Lena?”

“It has to be. The only being powerful enough to emit such an energy beam is the Avatar.”

“You know, your ancestors spent a century searching for the Avatar and failed.” Sam set down her teacup with a sigh. “I only say this because it would pain me to watch you lose yourself in the pursuit of something wholly unattainable.”

“Aunt, you just relayed the Captain’s message that we’ll reach the Southern Water Tribe in mere hours. The Avatar is no longer so ‘unattainable’ as you warn,” Lena said. She opened her palm and watched a flame flicker in the breeze.

“My ancestors didn’t have their honor on the line. I do.” Her hand curled into a fist, and the fire extinguished with a plume of smoke.

Although Sam rolled her eyes at her niece’s theatrics, her chest couldn’t help but sting at the heavy words. Her presence could only provide so much comfort in a world determined to batter the princess at every turn.

Lena shut her eyes. She missed the green lushness of the palace gardens among which she used to hide and the kind servants who fed the turtleducks with her. She missed Jess and Jack, her companions since childhood and only true friends. But, most of all, she missed her elder brother, Lex. She also worried for him, all alone in that barren palace ruled by their mother.

She forced the memories from her mind. Neither the people she longed for nor her nation missed her. She wasn’t good enough— not honorable enough— to be missed.

 _You must prove yourself worthy_ , the girl reminded herself. _Only then, will they welcome you home._

Abruptly, Sam’s voice cut through the mantra.

“Lena, accompanying you for these past years has allowed me the privilege of turning strangers into friends. Through their tales, I’ve experienced many beauties of the world we have yet to witness ourselves.” The aunt leveled her niece with a pointed look and knowing smile. “And, of all the stories told by our fellow sailors and travelers, the most interesting always included a ship that did not sail the course it was first set.”

“I’m sure my mother would say such disobedience is the result of cowardice. Or, of too much to drink while working. I’ve seen the type of sailors you bond with every time we dock,” Lena countered with a lifted brow.

“Perhaps.” Sam gingerly— infuriatingly, if you asked the princess— sipped her tea. “Or, it’s the result of bravery.”

Lena lowered herself into an offensive stance, feet aligned underneath her shoulders and fists raised. With a deep breath, she moved into a fluid series of punches and kicks, each one releasing a burst of unforgiving fire into the cold, evening air.

Sam understood the message: for the night, Fire Nation Princess Lena was done listening to her aunt wax philosophy. Rising to her feet, the woman clasped her hands behind her back.

“Widen your stance, Lena. Without a settled core, you lack the breath to support your fire and the foundation to support your movements.”

The student did as she was instructed, hips twisting and shoulders pumping with the next sequence.

“Better,” Sam acknowledged with a stony expression. “Again.”

_____

“A hundred years,” Kara whispered into the darkness.

She sat, legs bent with arms pulling them into her chest, before a fire pit of glowing embers.

“I’m sorry,” Alex offered quietly. “It must be hard.”

Kara nodded wordlessly. She couldn’t bear to think about where all her friends were, or if they were even still alive. The guilt kept gnawing deep into her stomach.

She hadn’t wanted to leave, but she left. She hadn’t meant to get trapped in that iceberg, but she did.

“You should get some sleep. We can figure out what to do in the morning,” Alex suggested.

Upon the trio arriving at the tribe, the interim chief reluctantly agreed to allow Kara to spend the night, softening at the sight of the girl’s sad pout and wide eyes. The children had been quickly enraptured by the winged glider procured from Krypto’s saddle, and even James couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Kara being toppled by seven toddlers.

What killed the ambience was a tribe elder recognizing the bright clothes and unique prop. She commented that she hadn’t seen an Air Nomad in quite some time— hadn’t thought any were still alive. This, of course, prompted Kara to brusquely ask, “Why? What do you mean?” which unavoidably led to, “Because, Child, the Fire Nation began the Great War a hundred years ago by attacking the Air Temples.”

Kara had soon fallen silent and retreated to the outskirts of the village, Krypto lumbering close behind. After a while, Alex, too, sought her out.

“The sky looks so different from here,” Kara whispered.

“How so?”

She wrapped a strand of blonde hair around her right index finger and dug her chin into her knees. “You have clouds. At night, I mean. The stars look so dim. So far away.” She sighed lightly. “My temple rests on top of a southern mountain range with peaks climbing thousands of feet into the air. When you look out from the summit, you can watch the clouds swirl below your feet like leaves in a pond.

“And when the stars come out? They positively _shine_. Every night, I was reminded of how lucky I was to be closer to the Gods than most have ever dreamt. And, from up there, the sky is so huge, you feel as if you can see the entire thing! Sometimes, if I stared hard enough, the atmosphere curved at the edges. Or, at least, I thought I could see that.” Kara smiled wistfully. “I miss it. I just… I hope they’re all okay.”

Alex hesitated. It was beautiful to hear how thoughtfully the young airbender described her home, but it was also heartbreaking to remember that the reason she recalled the imagery so easily was because it was probably a memory from what was, to Kara, only yesterday.

“That view definitely puts this one to shame,” Alex drawled lightheartedly, “but I always found comfort in it, too.”

Kara glanced over.

“My, uh, my mom, she’s…” Alex cleared her throat. “She’s the Chief. As Chief, she had to lead our Wolf Warriors into battle, and they all left to fight the Fire Nation. That was four years ago.”

The two girls simultaneously tilted back to better see the twinkling lights.

“So, when I miss her, I just look at the stars and tell myself that even though I don’t know where she is— even though she’s probably halfway across the world— we’re probably looking at some of the same stars. And it helps.”

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara’s eyes shone in the darkness. “Truly.”

The redhead shrugged, then stood. “We should probably get some rest. For real, this time. You can sleep in my tent. I have extra pelts.” She squinted, trying to make out all the little tents and huts and structures. “James went to bed a while ago. Honestly, I think you traumatized him, today.”

Kara laughed. It was clear and light.

Later, before disappearing into the tent, the airbender took a final glance to the sky and hoped her people were watching the same stars. Perhaps brighter and closer, but the same stars, nonetheless.

_____

When the yellow sun rose over the tundra, the warship’s smog descended.

“Your Highness.” A soldier stood in the entryway to Lena’s chambers, head bowed. “We’re preparing to land.”

Murmuring her thanks, Lena glared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her ponytail and hairpiece were fastened as always: tightly, nothing out of place. The metal shoulder caps buckled into the breast and back plates on either side. Underneath, she wore a long-sleeved shirt, color of congealed blood, that clung to her muscles and rose high on her throat. Same-shaded pants were belted by gold and tucked into black, knee-high, leather boots.

She looked every bit Princess-Lena-of-the-warmongering-Fire-Nation. She loathed it.

Stalking into the hall and heading towards where the stern would open to provide an exit, Lena met her Aunt with a ramrod back.

“Remember, Princess Lena,” The general said with a motherly tug on her armor. “The greatest victory is a bloodless one.” She stepped back. “May Logi give you strength and keep your spirit safe.”

And then, the stern opened with a creaking groan and airy hiss, crashing into the snow.

Lena inhaled deeply, eyes squinting to take in the sudden light. Flanked by two masked soldiers, she slowly stepped onto the metal bridge.

In front of her, she could see a crowd of mostly elders and young children huddling together.

Every time, what unsettled her most was the fear that seized the people’s faces. It was a look so halting and transparent. It was a look she knew had once been firmly etched across her own features.

Shame welled within her.

 _For my nation_ , she chanted silently. _For my honor._

“Where is the Avatar?” Lena called out. Her voice was more gravely than she would’ve liked.

No one dared to answer.

“I know the Avatar is hiding here!” she barked. “Where?” Her boots left steel and hit snow, and she stilled.

A sudden warrior cry had Lena’s eyes snapping to the right.

A young man with haphazardly done face paint of blue and white sprinted towards her, spear aimed for her chest. He was large, perhaps intimidating at first glance, but clearly untrained.

With a swift high kick to her opponent’s chin and another that snapped the spear shaft, he stumbled dazedly out of the way.

Concern bubbled across the crowd.

“Please,” she shouted. “Just tell me where the Avatar-”

Armed with a club, this time, the same boy rushed at the princess from behind.

Just as quickly as the first encounter, Lena dismantled the threat with a few well-placed punches and a kick to the knees. With legs swept under him, he fell to the ground.

Lena was about to speak again when her fallen attacker pulled out a metal boomerang and launched it at her. The device missed by a wide arc, and Lena stared at him.

_Where, in Logi’s name, is he getting all these weapons from?_

Suddenly, Lena’s right cheek stung. The boomerang chopped into the ice in front of her. Curious, she raised a hand to her cheek. A thin line of blood came away red on her fingers from where the weapon had grazed her.

The Fire Nation princess seethed with frustration and annoyance. Instinctively, her hands fisted, and daggers of fire jetted from them.

Gasps rippled through the crowd as they shrank back.

Once again filled with a strange shame, Lena relaxed her palms. “No one has to get hurt,” she insisted. “I’m only here for the Avatar.”

“We don’t have her!”

Lena watched as a redhead pushed her way to the front, eyes narrowed in determination and jaw set. Lena’s eyebrow twitched.

“And how do you know that the Avatar’s a girl?”

The Water Tribe girl recoiled slightly, then shook her head and crossed her arms. “We’re not hiding the Avatar! Take your soldiers and leave.”

“I said no one has to get hurt, but that’s only if you don’t _lie_!”

“Stop!”

Lena halted her forward stride. The cry had come from somewhere not in the crowd, but nearby.

“Stop!” A girl clothed in fabrics of red and yellow emerged from one of the tents, wooden staff gripped in hand. With a jump, the girl soared over the heads of the entire tribe and landed before Lena, spraying flurries of snow in a wide arc.

She was, perhaps, an inch or two taller than Lena and bore a resolute expression reflected in crystal blue eyes. The staff was extended protectively, and she positioned herself between the Fire Nation invaders and the tribe. Her hair, flaxen under the morning sun, fluttered gently.

Lena’s heart raced, adrenaline coursing through her veins. “You,” she breathed. Louder: “You’re the airbender? You’re the Avatar?”

A pause, then, “Yes.”

“Kara?” the redhead exclaimed.

The boy from earlier choked on nothing.

Lena refocused on the girl in front of her as they began to circle one another. “I’ve spent years training, meditating, and preparing for this moment. But, you’re just a _girl_!”

The Avatar paused to cock her head, not unlike a dog from the Earth Kingdom. “Well, so are you.”

Taking advantage of the break in momentum, Lena punched three simple blasts in quick succession. The Air Nomad quickly spun the staff, throwing the flames off their trajectory. They struck the ground, close to the crowd, and a young child cried out.

Again, there was that unsettling emotion.

“Wait!” the girl, Kara, demanded. “If I… If I go with you, do you promise to leave this tribe alone?”

“Kara, no!” the redhead protested.

Lena nodded stiffly.

“Don’t do this!”

Kara faced the tribe with a small smile.

The two soldiers grabbed the Avatar’s upper arms, pushing her towards the belly of the monstrous ship.

“Don’t worry, Alex. James. It’ll be okay. Just take care of Krypto, please! Until I get back!”

Lena turned away, walking briskly back up the metal walkway, and the Avatar was prodded behind her. When she stepped into the ship, her aunt was waiting for her.

“Head a course for the Fire Nation,” Lena ordered. She kept moving down the hall, not waiting to watch the stern close. “I’m going home.”

Metal screeched against metal, and then they were encased in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had no idea that it'd take so many words just to get through the events of, like, two ATLA episodes lol! Ultimately, I'll be greatly condensing the original plot, but I also believe it's important for me to include proper background info, so these first couple chapters probably won't span as much time as latter ones will.
> 
> Also, yes, this is two chapters in a row where we've ended on a Dramatic Lena Moment. Sorry, not sorry. You were warned in the tags ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kara understood, better than anyone, that she was far from an expert on being the Avatar. And yet, she couldn’t help but feel certain that getting captured by a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers who most likely wanted her dead was _not_ the way to go about saving the world.

The moment the ship had closed, hanging red lights flickered on to light the dark interior. As the hull lurched beneath their feet, vessel moving away from the Water Tribe, Kara was pushed down a corridor by two faceless soldiers.

The Avatar frowned, tugging on the rope that bound her hands behind her back.

 _Where had that Fire Nation girl gone to?_ she wondered. _Why is she doing this?_

“Hey,” Kara said to the soldier behind her, “I bet I could take you and your buddy with my hands behind my back!”

They didn’t react, only marching with methodic clunks.

“What? Never fought an airbender before?” she taunted with a grin.

When, again, there was no response, she pouted.

Finally, the soldiers stopped in front of a nondescript, steel door. The first one opened it with a set of keys and pushed it open, Kara following through.

With heavy hands gripping her shoulders, Kara found herself shoved behind a set of iron bars.

A series of metal clangs and jingles of keys announced the Avatar’s imprisonment.

Kara grumbled to herself and looked around the room. It was completely bare, save for the bars separating her and the door. There were no windows.

Her stomach rumbled, and she mourned the breakfast she hadn’t gotten to finish.

“Stupid Fire Nation.”

Then, the door opened with a slow creak, and a pair of black boots stepped through.

“Oh, it’s you!” Kara perked up, recognizing the girl from their brief fight earlier.

“She said with excitement in her voice, for some reason,” replied a silky, low drawl. The faint smile quickly vanished, as hands were clasped and back straightened. “It’s… remarkable to finally gaze upon the face of the long-lost Avatar.”

“I’m honored to make such an impression on you,” Kara quipped. “My name’s Kara, though. You don’t have to keep calling me ‘Avatar.’ It just sounds a little pretentious, you know?”

The girl stared grimly.

She was striking, Kara admitted. Her jaw was prominent, framing her slim face and high cheek bones. Two dark eyebrows were arched perfectly against a pale complexion.

From such a close distance, Kara could clearly see the nasty scar that marred the girl’s eye. The leathery skin warped the left eye into what seemed to be a permanent slit, and the bit she could see was a strange opaque color.

The other eye, however, was a vibrant emerald that glittered in a shadowy cave. It was filled with undeniable intensity, but Kara thought it almost looked a little… sad— pained.

“So, um, sorry, but who are you? And what’s happening here, exactly?”

“Princess Lena of the Fire Nation. My orders are to capture the Avatar, and now that I’ve fulfilled them, you’ll be given as a gift to my mother, the Fire Lord.”

Kara swallowed. “Would now be a good time to remind you that human trafficking is illegal?”

Princess Lena’s jaw clenched, muscles bunching tightly. “They’re my orders, Avatar-”

“Kara.”

“… They’re my orders, and it’s _war_ ,” Lena continued. “I have no choice but to follow. You are a threat to the Fire Nation and everything we’ve built— everything we have to offer.”

“But, it’s my duty to bring peace and balance to _everyone_ ,” Kara argued. “Waging a war against the other nations isn’t the way to improve the world, or whatever it is you think you’re doing. War doesn’t solve, it ruins! Please… you have to let me go.”

Lena only stared at the prisoner. Her face was unreadable.

“Lena, please.”

The room was silent as the two observed each other. Then, Kara’s stomach rumbled. She chuckled nervously, cheeks gaining a rosy tint.

With a sharp turn on her heel, the Fire Nation Princess headed for the door. She beckoned to a guard outside.

“Fetch the Avatar something to eat.” Lena disappeared around the corner.

Kara let out a heavy sigh. It’s not that she had _expected_ the Princess to let her go, but she’d figured asking very, very politely was worth a shot.

“Avatar.” A soldier entered the chamber, carrying a tray of bread, a citrus, and what appeared to be a steaming cup of tea.

Kneeling, he set the tray down in front of the bars.

“Hi, sir?” Kara turned around, wiggling her hands. “I can’t exactly eat like this, can I?” She glanced over her shoulder with an innocent pout.

The man hesitated, seemingly uncertain of what to do. Finally, he nodded. Pulling a small blade from his belt, he made to slice through her binds.

The second Kara’s hands were free, she spun around thrust her palms, a blast of air launching the soldier straight up.

He hit the ceiling, hard, before dropping back down. The soldier lay unconscious.

“Sorry,” Kara said with a wince, reaching through the bars. Fumbling around his belt until her fingers grasped the keys, she yanked them off his person and quickly unlocked her cell.

The airbender sprinted out of the room, then stopped and back-peddled. Only after cramming the entire crust of bread into her mouth and shoving the fruit into the folds of her tunic did she give a satisfied nod. Finally, she ran out.

_Where to go, where to go? Oh, Rao._

Three soldiers headed straight towards her, weapons and voices raised.

Kara rapidly formed a ball of spinning wind between her hands, dropped it towards the ground, and jumped onto it. With legs crossed and fists pressed together— much like the position of meditation she had been frozen in— the girl zoomed up the sides of the walls and around the soldiers.

The three were left standing in her wake.

“The Avatar has escaped! The Avatar has escaped!

“You! Go alert the Princess! Hurry!”

Kara practically flew through the maze of hallways that comprised the ship’s lower decks, bobbing in and out of the rooms that lined the halls. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

“My staff!”

Plucking it from where it had been thrown into a storage room, Kara raced for the upper deck.

_____

James was not having a fun morning.

He was tired, his body was bruised, his ego was bruised, and he was clinging onto the back of a huge, flying bison as it hurtled through the sky.

But, discomforts aside, he knew Kara needed their help. With a shaky inhale, James leaned over the saddle to look down on the sea.

The deep blue waves glittered, and the world blurred by. Freezing wind rushed against his fur-hooded face.

In front of him, Alex let out a crow of excitement as she gripped Krypto’s reigns.

It was just the two of them, James and Alex, plus one flying bison. They were alone in the sky and moving farther from their home with every passing second, but James could feel the fear draining from his spirit.

For once in his life, he felt completely and utterly _free_.

“James! Up ahead!” Alex shouted over the whistling wind.

Eyes following the lines of Alex’s pointed hand, he spotted the black warship in the near distance. The harsh lines of its frame cut through the water.

“Yip, yip, Krypto!” Alex urged. “Yip, _fucking_ yip!”

Like a hawk diving for its meal, they charged towards the boat. The bison let out a rumbling bellow, causing the two figures on deck to pause and look to the skies.

“Krypto!” Kara shouted with joy. Running towards the railing, she gave a sharp snap to her staff that caused glider fins to emerge. She leapt, and, for a moment, James thought the girl had made it off.

Kara cried out as she crashed back into the ship’s deck, a hand clasped around her right ankle. She kicked it off and scrambled backwards, panting with exertion, to find Lena with fists raised.

“I can’t let you escape!”

Blasts of heat sizzled in the air as Lena’s fire bore down on Kara. The latter twirled her staff with dizzying speed, gusts of wind just barely dissipating the flames. Lena roared and jumped, swinging a leg in a downwards kick that released a whip of fire. Kara gasped. She managed to slice through the attack with her staff, but the force of it pushed her against metal rails.

The next had her off balance. The third tipped her over, and she plummeted into the sea.

“Kara!” Alex screamed, trying to maneuver the bison closer.

Lena’s eyes widened, and she rushed to the railing. She’d only intended to subdue the Avatar, not _murder_ her.

“James?”

“I can’t see her, Alex,” James shouted with a shake of his head.

“Kara!”

James turned his face turned back to the sea, and then it erupted in a tornado of wind and water that towered over the ship. Propelled at its head was Kara, eyes and arrows glowing pale blue just like when he’d first seen her.

The Avatar thrust her palms, and the geyser whipped out, sending the Fire Nation soldiers sprawling across the deck. Kara swayed tiredly, lights dimming, and fell over.

Krypto landed on the ship with a heavy thud. James and Alex quickly dismounted, rushing over to their friend.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

Kara looked up with a relieved smile. “Hey, Alex. Hey, James. Thanks for coming to get me— and for looking after Krypto.”

James eyed Alex, then grinned and shrugged. He smacked his club against a gloved palm. “I had to redeem myself, somehow.”

“We couldn’t let you have _all_ the fun,” Alex added. “Besides, we’ve decided to come with you.”

“Really?” Blue eyes sparkled with hope.

Alex nodded. “I’m a waterbender, remember? It’s time I’ve learned what I was born to do, instead of hiding away in our village. And James… well, what better way to become a Wolf Warrior than to knock a few Fire Nation helmets on the way to the Northern Water Tribe?”

“Speaking of-” James growled, running towards a figure creeping towards Kara from behind. “- watch out!” His club met the head of a soldier, sending them to the floor in a heap.

Alex and Kara jumped to attention as four others surrounded them. Kara began to airbend, but before she could formulate any attack, Alex swiped two hands in front of her. The water, previously pooled on the deck from Kara’s water rampage, froze around the soldiers’ boots with a crackle. Excitement and pride stirred in her spirit.

“Oh- oh, wow. Nice job.” Kara said. “Okay, guys, let’s go!” She leapt up onto the bison’s head, Alex and James scrambling up his wide tail.

“Yip, yip!”

They pushed off and soared into the sky.

Just then, General Samantha stepped out onto the deck, gaping slightly as a flying bison passed overhead.

 _Perhaps, I should consider taking fewer naps_ , she mused.

From the ground nearby, her niece groaned, a hand pressed against her head. Upon realizing the Avatar was gone, Lena rapidly jumped onto her feet.

“Aunt!”

The two firebenders stood side-by-side, breathing in deeply. In perfect tandem, they spun into a lunge, arms out and palms open. Broad streams of fire pulsed out and raced towards their target.

“Kara!” James shouted, watching a ball of flames hurtle straight towards them.

Kara jumped from Kyrpto’s feet and onto the saddle, balancing on her toes.

“Aargh!” She swung her staff in a wide arc. Air collided with the flames, knocking it into a cliff.

Shattering, ice and snow rained down onto the warship below, trapping it under the avalanche’s weight.

As the boat screeched to a painful stop, Lena fell to her knees. She could only watch as the bison flew into the distance, and with it, the Avatar. Fury— desperation— tore through her body. With a sharp yell of anguish, flames spewed from her mouth.

When the fire calmed, Lena squinted silently at the sky. It was light blue. It was vast. A hot tear spilled from her good eye, threatening to bring more, and she wiped at it furiously.

“Lena.” Sam placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, lips pursed thinly.

“I had her, Aunt, I had her,” Lena whispered, voice thick with emotion. “I was finally going home.” She slammed a fist into the deck and hung her head in shame.

Sam gently rubbed her upper arm. “It appears that today was not ordained to be triumphant. But tomorrow is not today.”

As wispy clouds drifted across the sun, they wept without tears.

_____

“Kara,” Alex said, packing up the tent from their campsite on a wooded island, “do you really want to go back to your temple? It’s been… well, a _long_ time.”

“That’s _exactly_ why I want to!” Kara hopped excitedly from foot to foot, airbending herself up Krypto’s back and chewing on strips of seal jerky. Meat had always been her strongest vice, much to the chagrin of her guardians.

“We’re not trying to be mean,” James said slowly. “A lot’s happened in the past one-hundred years. Alex and I have seen firsthand what the Fire Nation’s capable of doing.”

Kara stilled from where she was tying Krypto’s reigns. Her eyes were cast down, and her shoulders were slumped. “I know,” she murmured. “But I need to see it for myself. I need to know what happened.” She straightened with a smile, seemingly hyping herself back up. “It’s beautiful, I promise. You guys are going to love it!”

As they circled the base of reddish mountains standing proud against an afternoon sun, Alex couldn’t help but agree. They charged vertically alongside the slopes before bison finally broke through the clouds. She gasped.

A sprawling collection of towers, walkways, and buildings was carved into the summit of the mountain. Pillars of red and yellow reached skywards. It was far grander than Alex had ever imagined.

Kara’s eyes shimmered, and a reminiscent expression passed over her face.

“Welcome to the Temple of El…” she said, leading Kyrpto closer. “… my home.”

They landed Kyrpto on a barren courtyard and slid off, walking up a set of white steps.

“Come on, guys! I’ve got to show you everything!”

A blackened streak against the base of a cracked pillar caught James’ attention. “Alex,” he whispered with a gesture. “Firebenders.”

Alex looked over with a serious expression. Then, she minutely shook her head. _Not yet._

With each destination Kara took them to— the airball courtyard, the bison feeding cliffs, the great gazebos— the young Air Nomad grew a little quieter and forlorn. The temple was completely empty, not a single sign of life around.

 _I can’t be the only one left_ , she tried to convince herself. _I can’t be._

The trio came to a stop on one of the patios outside wooden doors leading inside the temple. In the center, through red arches, sat two mossy statues. Both women were clad in flowing tunics. Beaded necklaces holding Air Nomad pendants adorned their necks. Kara came to a stop in front of them, head tilted back to gaze longingly.

“Alex, James,” she said, “these are the greatest airbenders I’ve ever known: Sister Alura and Sister Astra. I… Sister Alura is Head Sister and my airbending master. Sister Astra, is… she’s my friend.” Kara glanced at Alex with a smile. “She taught me to read the constellations.”

“Kara…” Alex trailed off. “You must miss them.”

“Yeah.” Then, Kara shook her head, moving past and towards the temple.

“Where are we going?” James asked.

“I need to go to Rao’s sanctuary,” Kara explained, pushing open the doors with a gust of wind. “Sister Alura told me that someone would be inside to guide me. I’m ready to meet him, now.”

“Right, but do we know he’s even still alive?” James pointed out as they walked down the hall.

“I survived, didn’t I?”

“Good point.”

The group shuffled to a stop in front of a great, wooden door. At its center were two long pipes, flared at the ends, that weaved around in a circle. Kara breathed in, allowing her spirit’s energy to expand. She lunged with hands pushing out from her chest, thumbs and forefingers creating a triangle. Streams of air gushed from her palms and into the pipes. The hidden mechanics clicked, one by one, before the double doors swung inwards.

“Hello?” Kara called, stepping into the darkness. “It’s me, Kara! I’ve come home!”

Alex and James followed her into the chamber. Light flooding through the doors cast a dim glow on what appeared to be rows, and rows, and rows of statues. They continued up on higher floors of the tall, circular chamber.

“Who are these people?” James asked in awe.

Alex studied the statue nearest to her. Its clothes weren’t unlike Kara’s, and they wore an Air Nomad pendant. Next to it was a figure in what she recognized as Water Tribe furs.

 _Air, Water, Earth, Fire_ , Alex thought. _The Avatar cycle_.

“Kara, I think these are the statues of the past Avatars— your past lives,” she voiced.

“Rao, you’re right,” Kara exclaimed. She turned to stand in front of the statue closest to the door. He was tall and broad chested with a muscled neck leading up to a square jaw. Clasped from each shoulder hung what resembled an elegant cloak.

“You were a firebender?” James snarked, eyeing the emblem on the statue’s robes. He harrumphed.

Kara nodded. “Avatar Clark,” she said, peering up at the man. “The Avatar before me.”

“How can you tell that’s him?” Alex asked.

“I don’t… I don’t know. I just do.”

James let out a low groan. _Why did everything just have to keep getting weirder?_

Kara sighed. “But, how is he supposed to help me? He’s just a statue— I can’t talk to him.”

Suddenly, the sounds of scampering echoed throughout the chamber. Alex dove behind a stone figurine, yanking Kara with her. James, too, hid, slowly pulling his club from its strap.

Kara peaked around the figure. Her eyes widened in pure delight.

“Lemur!” she cried, racing towards the small animal was crouched in the doorway.

The creature let out a yelp and flattened its long ears, quickly racing off in the opposite direction. Kara, of course, followed suit with shouts of, “Don’t run! I just wanna be your friend!”

“James, come _on_ ,” Alex urged, running after the airbender.

When the two Water Tribe natives finally caught up to the Air Nomad, they found her kneeling at the edge of a small cliff. The lemur was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, did you-” Alex froze. Just over the edge of the cliff lay a desolate field of rotting, upturned roots, and dirtied snow. But what was truly horrifying were the _bodies_.

Hundreds upon hundreds of skeletons— some trapped in suits of armor, many others clothed in tattered airbender tunics— littered the land so soaked in death. It was a genocide.

Alex wanted to vomit.

Tears streamed down the Avatar’s cheeks, blonde hair limply framing her blanched face.

James made to put a hand on Kara’s shoulder, but when he touched her, her arrows began to glow. He stepped back with a gasp, and Kara rose to her feet. The air around them grew cold and sharp, swirling around the girl in a sphere. Snow and debris kicked up, causing James and Alex to dive for cover, as Kara began to float. She was the eye of a storm— the personification of grief.

“Kara!” Alex cried over the wind. “You have _every_ right to be devastated and angry. I can’t imagine how it feels to lose your entire home and family! But I do know what it’s like to lose the people you love! James and I both lost our fathers to the war.”

While the rampage didn’t end, it didn’t worsen.

“I know you’re hurting, and Sister Alura and Astra might be gone, but you’re _not_ alone! You have me, Kara. And James. You’re a part of our family, now, and we’re always going to be here for you. Always!”

Ever so slowly, Kara’s levitating figure began to descend. The air gradually calmed, and her feet touched the ground.

“You’re stuck with us, like it or not,” James added as they gingerly approached Kara.

Then, Kara’s eyes and arrows faded. Immediately, Alex swept her up in a bruising hug.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered. “I…” She heaved a shuddering breath. “If the Fire Nation found this temple, then… that means they probably found the other ones too.” She shut her eyes, tears trickling from the corners. “I really am the last airbender.”

Timidly, a lemur— the one from earlier— crept out of the bushes. It moved towards them, then rubbed its head against Kara’s legs. She sniffled and smiled.

“Hey, there, little guy. You wanna come with us?”

What sounded like a cross between a trill and a purr vibrated from the lemur.

Kara laughed. Bending down, she scooped the furry animal into her arms. The trio walked away from the cliff, slowly making their way back to the courtyard where Krypto was waiting.

“So… what are you naming it?” James asked.

Kara deliberated for a moment before grinning. “Streaky.”

“Err- uh- right. Okay, then.”

“Streaky, meet Krypto. Krypto, this is Streaky,” Kara introduced the two animals.

The bison let out a bellowing snort, prompting the lemur to scramble onto the Kara’s shoulders. She chuckled.

“We have to stick together, guys. We’re… we’re all that’s left of this place. But-” She looked over to her friends and smiled. “- it’ll be okay. We have a new family, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a long update for yall. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lena and Sam briskly walked down the stern of their damaged warship. The princess eyed her surroundings uncomfortably as they passed rows of steel ships that loomed menacingly over the docks. After freeing themselves from the ice trappings in the South Pole, they berthed in a former Earth Kingdom port now controlled by the Fire Nation Navy.

“I don’t want to stay here too long,” Lena told her companion. “We need to have repairs completed as quickly as possible.”

“I agree,” her aunt said with a nod. “It would be best for us to leave before any further trouble can arise. The more time spent here, the more our fellow soldiers will begin to ask questions.”

“And I wonder what sort of truths such questions could reveal.”

Lena snapped her head to the side, searching for the voice that had cut into their conversation. She found an officer walking towards them with dark, cropped hair and meticulously groomed facial hair. He flaunted an aloof demeanor, but his beady eyes gave him away.

“Princess Lena.”

“Captain Maxwell,” Lena greeted coldly.

“It’s Commander, now. But I forgive your transgression. After all, how could you have known?” The man grinned sickeningly sweet. “General Samantha, great hero of our nation. It’s an honor.” He bowed his head slightly.

“ _Retired_ general, technically,” the woman corrected.

“Well, what brings the Fire Lord’s daughter and late husband’s sister to my harbor?” he asked.

“Our ship is being repaired,” Sam said with a wave towards the vessel.

“I see.” Maxwell frowned. “That’s quite a bit of damage. You’ll have to tell me _all_ about it. Would you be so generous as to join me for a drink?”

Lena ground her teeth, arms crossing defensively. Her first instinct was to decline and shove the commander aside, but she knew such disrespect would not bode well. She could hear her mother’s voice reminding her to hold her tongue.

“Of course, Commander,” Lena accepted.

With a grin and a nod, the officer led them into a military compound of wooden walls. He pushed his way into a large tent. Inside, candlelight flickered against the numerous Fire Nation banners and war map hanging from a post. Maxwell jutted a chin towards the map as he ordered a soldier to pour them tea.

“I expect that by the year’s close, our forces will have captured the Earth Kingdom capital, and Fire Lord Lillian will have finally brought an end to this war.”

Lena set her cup down with a sharp crack against the table. “You and Mother are foolish to believe that conquering Ziduri equates the rest of the world bowing down. The Earth Kingdom is proud and immense. They wouldn’t surrender immediately, and neither would the other nations.”

Sam pursed her lips, silently drinking her tea.

Maxwell stepped next to Lena with his hands clasped behind his back. “Three years at sea, and yet you’ve learned nothing.” He sighed. “I digress. But I _am_ curious. How’s the search for the Avatar, Princess Lena?”

Images of the girl with bottomless determination and extraordinary abilities flashed through her mind— the bright, earnest girl with sun-kissed hair and friendly eyes and full lips.

Lena stared at the banners on the wall. “I’m sorry to say we haven’t found the Avatar, yet.”

The man let out a harsh laugh. “Of course not, the Avatar died a century ago when we broke the cycle. Unless… unless, you’ve found evidence that suggests otherwise?” The grin fell from his face. “You may start by explaining what _happened_ to your ship.”

Lena gripped the handle of her teacup, then forced an exhale. She smiled without emotion. “An unrelated event, Commander.”

Abruptly, two soldiers burst into the tent, the canvas cloth slapping stiffly. “Sir! As ordered, we interrogated the Princess’ crew. They reported that Princess Lena had the Avatar, a young Air Nomad girl, in custody, but let her escape.”

Lena’s face paled, and she jumped up from her seat. Her aunt quickly reached out, grabbing her wrist.

Commander Maxwell stalked towards the princess, leaning down so his face was mere inches from hers. “I see.” He studied her. “Defeated by a child of only- what, sixteen?- sixteen years old. Your mother was right. You’re _weak_ — a disgrace to your bloodline. No, it’s clear to me that such an important task can no longer be left to a mere teenager. From now on, _I’ll_ be hunting the Avatar.”

Bristling, Lena glared back. “Don’t underestimate me, Commander. I swear, I’ll capture her before you. And when I do, my mother will welcome me back with love and honor, restoring my place in our family’s legacy.”

“Princess Lena,” Sam interjected. She rose to her feet.

“If the Fire Lord truly loved you, she would’ve let you come home, by now,” Maxwell spat, “with or without the Avatar. She simply does not _want_ her failure of a daughter— that’s why she banished you in the first place.”

“That’s not true.”

“The truth is in your scar!”

“Perhaps you’d like one of your own!” Lena threatened, tearing her arm from her aunt’s grip.

“So, it’s a duel that you imply,” Maxwell purred. “A Fundr. Just before sunset.”

Lena swallowed and took a small step backwards.

_To submit is to be weak. To be weak is to be without honor._

“I accept.”

_____

Logi’s presence hung low in the sky. The sun burned red and cast long shadows across the stone courtyard that seemed to thrum with anticipation.

Sam placed a hand on each of her niece’s shoulders, looking down at the kneeling girl. “Remember your firebending basics, Lena. Remember your core.”

Lena had shed her armor and boots, now only dressed in a light, black, short-sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of grey pants. Around her neck hung a red, ceremonial towel that distinguished her as a participant in the duel.

“I won’t let you down, Aunt, and I won’t let him win.” She stood and turned to face her opponent.

A horn sounded, and the duel began.

_Always attack first, little Lena._

She encased a fist in fire and punched at Maxwell, who dodged the blast with a grimace. She repeated the assault several times, and each time, he evaded it with heavy steps. She leapt into a roundhouse kick, and a circling whip of flames lashed through the air with a crack. Maxwell tore through it, utilizing his own fire and forearms to shield his body. Then, he jumped to the offensive.

He threw a series of punches, the power of each burst pushing Lena further and further backwards. Heels of his palms pressing together in a two-armed thrust, he released a surge of fire with a cry. Lena grunted as her back hit the ground and skidded across the surface. Maxwell quickly advanced upon his fallen victim, throwing a fist towards her face.

Lena’s eyes widened and her heart skipped. Overwhelming her vision were flames: red, orange, yellow. It was a sight she’d seen before.

But, at the final moment, her body reacted. Lena pushed off her right hand, swinging into a kick that connected with Maxwell’s front ankle. As he fell, Lena landed on two feet. She smirked.

 _Without a settled core, you lack the foundation to support your movements_ , her aunt’s teachings echoed in her mind.

The princess stepped forwards, fire spewing from her heels. Maxwell jumped back, trying to avoid the unexpected attack. She stepped again with a second jet of fire, and, again, he retreated. She slammed a foot down for a third advancement. This time, he stumbled. Recognizing his moment of instability, Lena kicked towards his chest. The flames collided with his torso, and the man hit the stone.

Groaning in pain, Maxwell rolled onto his back to see Lena’s fist above his face. He faltered, then craned his neck up in a gibe.

“Strike me,” he sneered.

For a second, Lena wavered, but then she punched down, causing Maxwell to instinctively shut his eyes.

When he opened them, he was dazed, but unharmed. He turned to see the stone beside his left ear scorched and smoking.

“You’re weak— a coward!” he accused, spittle flying from his lips.

Lena straightened her posture with arms relaxed by her side. She shook her head, ponytail swishing. “Believe me, Commander Maxwell… next time, I won’t be so kind.”

Maxwell stared at Lena’s retreating back as rage boiled within him. His vision went red. He yelled in fury, leg kicking high to send a devastating blow of fire.

Lena turned around, face blank with shock, but before she could react, her aunt appeared in front of her.

Sam gripped the man’s foot in one palm, dousing his flames. Then, she shoved forwards, sending him tumbling back down.

“Disgraceful. Even in exile, my niece demonstrates more nobility than you,” the general asserted with a comforting hand on Lena’s hip. “It is, in part, why I love her like she is my own. She is strong, but compassionate, and her choice of mercy would’ve granted you an honorable defeat. You would do well to remember this moment, Commander Maxwell, when you were bested in not only combat, but virtue as well. Thank you for the tea.”

The man could only stare back up at them from the ground. His eyes blazed with rage, but shame kept him silent.

With a wave of her hand, Sam beckoned for Lena to follow her out of the compound.

Sparing a final glance, Lena moved to catch up with the older woman. Her cheeks were flushed from both exertion and Sam’s words.

“Did you mean that, Aunt?” she asked quietly. _Do you really love me?_

Sam looked over. Her gaze was gentle, but firm. “Of course, Lena.”

In the distance, the blazing sun sank into the sea.

“It’s certainly been an eventful day,” Sam commented as they walked along the port. “Might I suggest a hot cup of chamomile and a casual game of chess? Even a princess of the Fire Nation requires sustenance and relaxation.”

A soft smile graced Lena’s lips. She nodded her deference and allowed her Aunt to lead the way back.

_____

That night, Lena uneasily dreamt of the palace, of being a little girl, and of Lex.

She couldn’t remember much from her young childhood. Whenever she tried, the pictures in her head were but blurry patches of color.

It was only from around the age of five that the earliest, definitive memory existed: Lex introducing her to chess.

Lex had sat his little sister down in the gardens, setting up black and white marble figures on a checkered board with nimble, practiced fingers.

“Chess, Lena, is the greatest game one can master,” he told her. “It’s a game of strategy that will train your mind to think like a leader— to see the big picture.”

She nodded intently, green eyes open wide.

“There are two basic principles you must never forget. One: always be searching for your opponent’s weaknesses so that you may strike before they can strike you. Two-” He tapped his fingertips against the flat surface. “- always seek to control the center of the board.”

From that moment forward, Lena was a reverent student and Lex, the omniscient teacher. She took to the game, her mind quickly picking up moves and strategies and theories. They played for hours nearly every day for many years. Lena was always eager to work through new challenges and accept any advice her older brother had to offer.

“Are you familiar with the Danish Gambit, little Lena?” Lex had asked one evening, eyes glinting.

She shook her head. “What does ‘Danish’ mean?”

“It refers to the name of a fictitious kingdom, but that’s neither here nor there.” He waved a hand dismissively, then leaned forward. “You understand what the generic meaning of ‘gambit’ is, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. With regards to chess, the risk of a gambit exists in the form of a piece that’s sacrificed to lure your opponent into a trap.” With the board set to begin a new game, Lex plucked a white pawn— his king’s pawn— and moved it forward two squares. “What is your first instinct?”

Lena bit her lip, then pushed her own pawn to E5 in a mirroring move that brought their pieces head-to-head.

Lex swiftly moved his queen’s pawn to the square left of his other: D4. It was directly in the line of a black attack. “Now, the response appears obvious.”

Lena complied and moved her black pawn in a diagonal attack to take Lex’s pawn on D4.

The prince nodded. He moved a third pawn, the one in front of his queen-side bishop, one square forwards: a second offering.

Again, Lena attacked with her black pawn. She slid it onto C3 with a graceful exchange of pieces.

Lex then took his king’s bishop and moved it all the way to C4.

Lena, assuming she was to continue with the same attitude as before, used her black pawn to take the white one sitting in front of his left knight.

Her brother smiled coldly and picked up his queen’s bishop. With that piece, he conquered her black pawn. He leaned back and gestured at the board, his other hand brushing thick waves of chestnut hair from his forehead.

Lena’s eyes narrowed in understanding. By becoming distracted by the easy opportunity to remove multiple of their opponent’s pawns, one relinquishes control of the center. The pawn sacrifices allowed Lex to utilize his other pieces in deceivingly simple manners that actually constructed a foundation for quick domination.

“Gambits are beautiful because they launch an attack as soon as the game begins— but, more so than that, they’re beautiful because they demonstrate the power of misdirection and sacrifice,” Lex mused with a grin. “Afterall, the living stand on the backs of the dead.”

Sometime after, Lena had asked, “Do gambits primarily sacrifice pawns, or can it be wise to offer other pieces?”

“While pawns are the most common, there are countless situations in which losing a knight or rook could prove advantageous.” Lex picked up his marble queen, rubbing the pad of his thumb over its smooth form. “There’s times when even the queen should be sacrificed for the greater good. Remember, that Lena.”

She did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a slightly shorter, completely Lena-centric filler chapter. But we got to meet young Lex!
> 
> I have a ton of ideas for the future that I’m excited to work on, but if there are any specific things you’re dying to read, I’d love to hear them! And if I’m being honest, I haven’t watched Supergirl in a hot sec so PLS feel free to call me out on my characterizations.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> (PS Chess players, if you read something wonky, my bad… I tried my best haha)


	5. Chapter 5

“I just want you to know that I am very _not_ happy with you right now, Kara.”

“Yeah, I have to agree with Alex on this one.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Come on, let’s go to this random island to ride the elephant tuna. Come on, let’s go almost get killed by a man-eating sailfish. Come on, let’s go get ourselves _captured_!”

“I just thought it would be fun. I wanted to see if I could lift one into the air!”

“This is what I get for babysitting a child.”

“Oh, Gods, shut up!” A girl’s voice accentuated the shove Kara felt to her shoulder.

The three companions had been ambushed just off the beach by a group of armor-clad warriors, bound, and blindfolded all within the span of seconds.

Kara tripped over a stray root with a yelp. “Hello? Um, where are you taking us?” She wriggled her nose against the scratchy fabric.

“To our leaders,” one of the warriors said. “They’ll decide what to do with you invaders.”

“Invaders?” That was Alex’s voice.

“Quiet,” another warrior hissed.

The group jolted to a stop. Kara was pushed back against what felt like a wooden pole and subsequently bound to it.

A man’s voice rang clear. “Who are you three? What do you want with our village?”

“Show yourselves,” James demanded gruffly, “then we’ll talk.”

Suddenly, Kara’s blindfold was ripped off, and light flooded her vision. When her eyes focused properly, she found herself surrounded by a group of women— the same warriors who captured them. They appeared to be in some sort of town square. Beyond, wooden houses dotted a hillside that led into grey mountains.

“Wait, you’re _all_ girls?” James asked, frowning.

One of the warriors stepped forwards with a menacing brandish of her metal fans. The plaits of her green skirt swished with the movement. She wore a golden headband around wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, which distinguished her as their leader. “What of it?”

“Nothing- no- I just didn’t realize, is all,” James quickly backtracked.

“What is your business here?” the elderly man asked again.

“I just wanted to visit the elephant tuna,” Kara said with a sheepish look. “I’m sorry. We’re not here as threats.”

“How do we know they’re not spies for the Fire Nation?” another voice countered. This time, it was a warrior with long, black hair. “Psi Island has stayed out of the war for this long. We’d like to keep it that way.”

“Wait, this place is named after Avatar Psi?” Kara smiled excitedly, head bobbing up and down. “I know her!”

With a laugh, the lead warrior snapped her fans shut. “That’s not possible. Avatar Psi was born four hundred years ago, and she’s been dead for centuries.”

Kara shook her head earnestly. “I know her because _I’m_ the Avatar.”

Murmurs rippled across the crowd.

“No, that’s impossible,” the man said. “Warriors of Psi, deal with these frauds.”

The women stepped forwards with a flourish of golden fans.

“Kara,” James hissed, “why don’t you give them a little demonstration before they _kill_ us?”

The airbender vaulted herself upwards with a blast of air, ropes snapping from the force. The onlookers gasped as Kara flipped gracefully over the statue of Psi that was erected on top of the pole. She touched down with a gentle flutter. Then, she reached into her tunic to pull out a beaded Air Nomad necklace she had taken from her temple.

“I promise, we’re not here to hurt you,” Kara insisted. “If anything, we want to be of help.”

“By the Gods…” the elder whispered. “The Avatar has returned.”

_____

James took a deep breath, puffing his chest out slightly and straightening his shoulders. Then, he took a step into one of the wooden huts.

Inside, training mats and equipment were scattered across the floor, and an assortment of fans and weapons hung from the back wall. At the room’s center were the Psi Warriors.

 _They must’ve finished practicing_ , James noted, watching them chat and fold up their uniforms.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly.

“Hi.” It was the girl who had worn the golden headpiece. “Can we help you?”

“No, I just-” James rubbed the back of his neck. “- was hoping to train.”

“You’re in luck, bud. We just ended—give us a second and we’ll be gone,” she said with a gesture towards the group.

James shook his head. “I meant _with_ you. I was hoping you’d… let me practice with you?”

The girl appeared skeptical. “Why?”

James let out a dry laugh, then shrugged. “You were really impressive yesterday. If I’m being honest, I haven’t been able to receive much teaching from warriors. Would you… would you allow me to learn from you?”

The leader was silent. She turned to look at the other girls, who all communicated silently with one another. Finally, the chatter resumed, and the other warriors began filtering out, stepping past James until only she remained.

“I’m Lucy Lane,” she said, sticking out a hand for James to shake.

“James Olsen.”

“Alright, James. I guess I can spare a few minutes.”

He let out a breath and smiled. “Thank you.”

Lucy motioned to the ground, and the two sat down to stretch.

“Our style isn’t very similar to Wolf Warrior fighting. Why do you want to learn?”

“It’s always a good idea to learn new tactics and understand other forms.” He let out a sigh. “And, well, I’m a nonbender traveling with a waterbender and the _Avatar_. I’m a nonbender in a world of benders, and it can be…”

“Frustrating?”

James nodded. “I just want to keep improving so I can become a true warrior and worthy man.”

“I get it— besides the whole being a ‘worthy man’ thing. But I get it.” Lucy grinned, standing to her feet and tossing a pair of fans to James. “Enough sappiness, though. Show me what you got, Water Tribe boy.”

Jaw set and eyes hardened, he sharply lunged forwards to strike. Lucy, her petite and sinewy body moving gracefully, twisted into a sidestepped and pushed his fist away with her forearm. Her other palm braced against the shoulder connected to his outstretched arm. With an ankle snaked around his and a decent shove, she sent James crashing to the wooden floor.

The boy let out a quiet “Oof,” staring at the smirking figure above him. A bead of sweat dripped down his dark skin.

Lucy reached out a hand. “Psi Warriors are proudly Earth Kingdom, but Avatar Psi taught our predecessors that being agile, like the airbenders, is just as advantageous as being strong.”

James clasped her hand and pulled himself up.

“Inspired by the waterbenders, we study the changing distribution of weight and how one’s own body can be used— or used against her— in a fight.” Lucy plucked the fans from the other’s fist. Slowly, she effortlessly performed a series of graceful turns and twists. The golden ribs glinted under the light as the fans weaved through the air.

Lucy returned to a resting position with a slow exhale. She handed the weapons back to James.

“Treat them not as tools, but as _extensions_ of your arms.”

James nodded slowly, then snapped open a fan.

_____

Kara sweated under the morning sun, grunting with effort. Having stripped down to flowing pants and a white tank top, the muscles in her arms rippled visibly as she did pushups in the training courtyard. Her hair had been pulled into a low ponytail to get it out of her way, but a few stray tendrils clung to her forehead.

Under the shade of a nearby tree, Streaky was busy cracking open some hard-shelled nuts an islander had given him. Krypto, Kara believed, was receiving a bath and grooming from a volunteer.

With a final heave, Kara dropped to her knees, panting. A chorus of soft giggles interrupted her workout. She turned to see three girls watching from the sidelines. Upon being caught, they smiled coyly and waved. Kara returned a shy greeting.

“You know they’re flirting with you, right?” Alex approached Kara with crossed arms and a mischievous grin.

“Wh- what? Flirting? Why would they- what- no.” Kara stood hastily, furiously brushing her hands on her pants.

Alex tipped her head back and laughed.

“I don’t even like girls,” Kara mumbled. “They’re just being nice! Everyone here’s overjoyed to see the Avatar. And I’m happy I can make them happy.”

“Sure, sure,” Alex said. “But it’s still pretty obvious that they are.”

“Hey, well, well you’re one to talk,” Kara spluttered indignantly. She smirked. “I saw you and that one Psi Warrior getting all _friendly_ at the feast last night.”

Alex immediately flushed. “There’s nothing going on between me and Maggie! She’s an amazing fighter, so I just wanted to talk to her about… that. Fighting stuff. Trading tips, and all.”

“Okay…” Kara said, drawing out the sound.

“Hey, Danvers!”

The two girls startled, turning to see the warrior they’d just been talking about.

“Maggie. Hi.” Alex cleared her throat.

“Avatar,” Maggie greeted her. “I think I already told this one, but, again, sorry for ambushing you. We didn’t realize you were Avatar and crew.” She smiled lazily.

“It’s alright, I understand,” Kara assured her. She took a couple steps back. “You, uh, seem like you have some stuff to talk about, so I’ll just take my leave.” In her peripheral, she could see Alex making a strained face at her.

Maggie nodded, hands on hips. “I think some of the villagers prepared breakfast for you, if you’re interested.”

Kara immediately lit up. Alex briefly worried the girl was about to _literally_ light up.

“You guys are the _best_! I love this island!” A gust of wind kicked up a cloud of dust, leaving Alex and Maggie suddenly alone.

“So, waterbender, huh? That’s pretty cool.”

Alex swallowed and shrugged in both a bashful and prideful manner. “Yeah. Where James and I are from— the Southern Water Tribe— there aren’t any other waterbenders. I’m still new to it. But we’re headed to the North Pole so that Kara and I can learn.”

Maggie nodded thoughtfully. “When Psi created the island, we were cut off from the mainland and the rest of the world. We’re not exactly a useful military location and our whole _thing_ is not being in the war, so when it began, just about all the earthbenders left. That’s one reason why Psi Wariors are so important to us.” She paused. “The other reason being that Psi was a badass Avatar who needed _zero_ men, and that’s definitely worth honoring.”

Alex laughed.

_She’s brazen, fierce, and beautiful too._

Alex minutely shook her head. “By the way, I still need that rematch.”

“You really want a repeat of last time? We already know I can kick your butt without any bending,” Maggie taunted with a smirk.

“Hey! We’d just nearly been eaten alive _and_ you ambushed us.”

“All I’m hearing are excuses, Danvers”

“Fine. You’re gonna eat those words, Maggie.”

The Psi Warrior grinned. “You’ll have to make me.”

_____

Kara spotted the warship before anyone else.

After a relaxing afternoon swimming in the bay, certainly _not_ trying to befriend the elephant tuna, she’d gone for a stroll along the beach. She’d picked her way along the edge, where the pale sand met the rich woods, allowing herself the simple pleasure of listening to nature’s sounds.

The people of the island adored her, which was an unfamiliar expression for Kara. The world seemed to blame her, and she often caught herself shrouded in survivor’s guilt, in anger at her incompetency as the world’s supposed protector, and in longing for a simpler life.

Kara scolded herself for being so selfish. Settling down on the sand, she closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Of course, that was when the Fire Nation ship arrived in the bay.

Her eyes widened as the vessel drew closer, and her stomach churned. These soldiers— Lena— would bring violence onto Psi Island’s shores after it had held onto peace for so long.

Kara, still half-naked from her earlier swim, hurriedly snatched up her clothes and sped towards the village. When she arrived, she found Alex and Maggie walking together.

“Kara?” Alex exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows. “Why are you getting dressed in the town square?”

Maggie snorted.

“The Fire Nation!” Kara said, wrestling her tunic over her head. “Fire Nation soldiers will be here soon!”

The two women immediately sobered.

“Danvers, take the Avatar and hide,” Maggie said.

“What? No!” “Absolutely not!” Kara and Alex shouted at the same time.

Maggie shook her head, shoving them towards the houses. “I’m not worried about you guys being able to fight, I’m worried about what damage the Avatar could do to this place by taking on an entire battalion of firebenders. The whole town could go up in flames!”

Kara continued to protest but was once again silenced.

“Avatar, please. Let us deal with them first. This is _our_ home and it’s _our_ duty to protect it.” Maggie smiled crookedly. “Besides, maybe if we very politely tell them you’re not here, they’ll leave.”

Kara looked to Alex, then gave Maggie a sharp nod.

With that, she and Alex took off for the hut they’d been staying in.

Streaky screeched indignantly when the two girls barged into the room, disturbing his nap in the sun.

“Time to go, buddy,” Kara apologized, picking the lemur up.

Alex haphazardly rolled up their sleeping mats while Kara stuffed the rest of their belongings into beige sacks. Luckily, they traveled light.

Suddenly, Alex grabbed the back of Kara’s tunic and yanked the airbender away from the open window.

“Fire Nation,” the older girl hissed, listening to the sounds of clinking armor and marching boots pass outside.

Kara bit her lip.

_These people don’t deserve this. I can stop them before anyone gets hurt. I have to._

Ignoring Alex’s exasperated “Dammit, Kara!” she launched herself, staff in hand, out of the window.

Kara landed in the center of the dirt road with a gust of wind. About thirty meters ahead, eight Fire Nation soldiers stood with Princess Lena at the lead.

“Lena,” Kara called out, “this village is _innocent_! Leave Psi Island before you cause any senseless bloodshed.”

Lena dug her fingernails into her palm. “If you come with me now, then we won’t attack.”

“You know I can’t let you capture me.”

“And _you_ know that I can’t let you go freely,” the princess shot back.

Kara shook her head. “You’re wrong, Lena. You always have a choice.”

“Then the same goes for you, Avatar.”

“Okay, can you please stop throwing everything I say back at me?”

“Only when you cease to employ flawed arguments.”

“Lena, I’m being serious.” Kara sighed, then straightened. She pushed the end of her staff deeper into the dirt. “Why are you doing this?”

Lena bristled and prepared to respond— or attack. She hadn’t decided yet.

“And I don’t mean how the Fire Lord told you to,” Kara quickly said. “I’m asking _why_. Why must the Fire Nation capture the Avatar, the vessel who has always served the world, if all they want is to improve the nations? Why is ravaging this Earth in war a _positive_ thing?”

“The Fire Nation is the only civilization fit to bring us all into a new age of prosperity,” Lena asserted. “We need unity and structure, but the other nations fail to see the bigger picture. We cannot afford resistance, not when the future of the world is at risk. Thus, Avatar, if war and flame are what cleanse the way, then so be it.”

“Look around you, Lena!” Kara swept an arm at the surrounding homes of cowering people. “Does this look prosperous to you? _This_ is what war does! It invades peaceful lands of innocent people and strips them of everything good. It takes and takes and takes— never gives— from everyone, until even its instigators forget why they started it in the first place!”

Kara sucked in a breath. Behind Lena, the guards shifted uneasily at their princess’ silence.

“Lena, I know you can do better for the world and for your people.”

At that, the girl snapped. “You know _nothing_ of me!” she snarled, raising her fists.

The soldiers settled into an offensive formation, and Kara gripped her staff with two hands. But, before either side could make a move, flashes of green descended from the rooftops.

With golden fans open and gleaming, the Psi Warriors launched themselves towards the invaders.

Chaos overtook the village.

Maggie caught the Fire Nation Princess with a solid kick that sent her to the ground. Two other warriors stepped in with Maggie to surround her, intent on stopping the battle as soon as possible.

Spinning on her hands, Lena swung her legs out in a circular path around herself, shooting fire that knocked the warriors back. Maggie hit a pole supporting a porch’s roof with a heavy thud. A soldier made to finish her off with his spear, but a whip of water threw him into the dirt.

Alex grinned down at Maggie.

“I thought I told you guys _not_ to start any trouble,” she grumbled. Then, she turned to slice her fans into an oncoming attacker.

Having leapt to her feet to fight off another warrior, Lena sprinted towards the Avatar, who had just sent one of her men crashing through the side of a hut.

Kara ducked, nearly missing the ball of fire that Lena had shot at her. It set the house behind her on flames. The airbender twisted, knocking down another fire jet with her staff. Lena roared and cut her hands down in a flaming arc that knocked Kara’s staff out of her grip.

Kara darted away, rolling under another attack. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see James fighting back-to-back with a Psi Warrior, his large frame moving with more fluidity than she’d ever seen before.

The Avatar reached down and grabbed a fallen pair of fans. Lena punched flames at her, but she jumped over them. In a grand sweeping gesture, Kara used the fans to bend the air and direct it towards the princess.

Lena went careening straight through the door of a house. Kara winced.

Then, she picked up her staff from the ground and launched it into the air, triggering the glider mechanisms to free. She jumped onto it and flew back over the town, trying to spot Alex. Her heart clenched as she looked down on the carnage. Dozens of houses had already been destroyed, and scorch marks stained the burning village.

Kara touched down in front of Alex, who was helping Maggie usher a group of children into a hut.

“Alex… Look what I brought to this place.”

The waterbender shook her head. “It’s not your fault. It’s the Fire Nation’s. It’s that stupid Princess Lena’s.”

“Yes, it is,” Kara whispered. She turned to Maggie. “Your home was destroyed because of me. I… I’m sorry.”

Alex hesitated. “Then, maybe we should go. Right now. Lena and her soldiers will leave to follow us.”

Kara swallowed.

_How can I leave them to clean up my mess?_

“I agree with Alex,” Maggie said firmly. “If you stay, more of this place will be destroyed and you’ll end up getting yourself killed or captured.”

“But, I-”

“ _Go_. The rest of the world still needs you, Avatar, but we’ll be okay.” Maggie looked at Alex with a sad smile. “Stay safe, Danvers. Avatar, it’s been an honor.” She reached out to squeeze Alex’s arm, and then she was gone.

Kara stared out at the village. “I’ll call Kyrpto.”

On command, the bison came flying into view with Streaky clinging to a horn, and he landed next to them. A few seconds later, James came racing up.

“Are we leaving?”

Alex nodded, and they clambered onto the flying bison.

“Yip, yip!”

The trio soared into the pink and red skies that arched over the ocean. The fresh air cleared their lungs of the dust and smoke from the battle, but it did little for Kara’s conscience.

Behind them, Psi Island smoldered, a dying ember in the waning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pic at the beginning of this chapter is a quick concept sketch I did of Lena (I’m NOT an artist but I tried lol). It and another sketch are posted on my tumblr: raccoontycoon17. I just rebooted my page and will be using it for fic-related things.
> 
> Also, I just want to apologize for the lack of Kara/Lena in this fic in case you might’ve been expecting more. I’m trying to work it in here and there as appropriate, but the romance won’t *really* kick in until the end of what would be Book 2. Hang in there!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
